Brother Complex
by roo17
Summary: Little drabbles about Ace's 'Brother Complex' AcexLuffy rated M for later? ;D
1. Chapter 1: Hostage

Brother Complex

Chapter One: The Intruder

**Summary: These are short little drabbles on Ace's "brother complex..."**

**Warning: May be talk of sexual stuff...**

**Pairing: AcexLuffy FTW! ^///^**

**Rating: T**

* * *

It happened in the middle of the night when Luffy was on watch. He was looking around when he was a little dinghy in the water heading towards the ship. So he jumped down to the deck to investigate. As he neared the railing, he lost sight of the little ship.

"Ah, oh well." Luffy shrugged it off and turned to go raid the kitchen. But someone jumped on deck and grabbed him by the waist. The stranger rapped a hand around Luffy's mouth and smirked.

"That was just too easy...Oi!" He shouted. "I have a crew member here as a hostage! So everyone come up on deck!" Zoro was the first to arrive at the scene. He slowly walked onto deck, yawning as rubbed his sleepy eyes. He saw the intruder holding Luffy and sighed. Luffy was waving to him.

"I can't believe we have such a simple minded captain." The intruder looked from Zoro to Luffy.

"_This_ is your captain? How sad! He's just a kid!" The intruder laughed. Next, Robin and Nami were on the scene.

"Captain-san, are you okay?" Luffy smiled behind the guys hand and nodded. Nami just sighed.

"Why couldn't we have had a smarter captain?" Sanji was on deck next, looking at the situation.

"You were gonna go raid the kitchen, weren't you?" Luffy nodded again. "What did I tell you about that?!" Sanji yelled. Usopp and Chopper were walking up the steps when they saw Luffy. Usopp just shook his head and yawned, too tired to say anything. Chopper was the same. The intruder was shocked to see that no one really cared about their captain's safety.

"Don't you guys care at all that I have your captain hostage?"

"Not really." Sanji replied. "He's a big boy. He can take care of himself." Zoro just yawned again.

"Oi, Ace! Some guy is holding your brother hostage."

"Ooh, gonna call his big brother? Well, while you're at it, tell him I'm gonna kidnap him, and do a little this and that to him...eh-heh-heh-heh." The intruder let out a perverted laugh while he teased the crew.

"And he says he's gonna kidnap him." Zoro continued. There were still no signs that Ace had heard what Zoro was saying. Then Zoro tried another tactic. "And he says he's gonna rape him-" The door to the mens quarter slammed open not a second later, cracking the door. Ace stomped onto deck, his eyes and body on fire.

"_Rape_?" Ace repeated the word dangerously. The intruder gaped at the sight. The older brother was _literally_ on _fire_! Ace turned his eyes onto the intruder, who let his hand fall from Luffy's mouth. Luffy did his famous smile.

"Hi Ace!"

"Wait, y-you mean Ace, Ace? As in _Fire Fist _Ace?!" The intruder panicked. Ace's eyes drifted over to the intruders other arm; the one around Luffy's thin waist.

"What is your hand doing on Luffy's waist?" Ace asked. The intruder instantly let go of Luffy, then froze.

"D...Did you say Luffy?"

"Yes he did." Nami grinned. "Monkey D. Luffy- Wanted for 300,000 berries. And this is his older brother, Portgas D. Ace." The guy shook in fear as Ace approached the man.

"W-Wait! I'm sorry! I-I'll never touch y-your brother again! I swear!" The man stammered. Ace glared the man, his eyes full of death and hatred. If looks could kill, this would probably be one of the most lethal.

"Get. Out. Of. Here." Without a second of hesitation, the intruder jumped over the railing, got in his dinghy, and rowed away from the ship as fast as he could. Ace was back to normal with Luffy in his arms. "C'mon Lu. Let's go to sleep."

"Ace, you're so awesome!" Luffy praised, leaving a smile on Ace's freckled face. As the two walked into the men's quarters, Zoro spoke up.

"What a brother complex." The crew just nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Wow! I wrote this what, a year ago or somethin? I think like six months ago and I never got to upload it. Well...here it is. Anyone got any ideas for this? I would gladly appreciate them! And I would gladly appreciate reviews too! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sleep Over

Brother Complex

Chapter Two: The Sleepover

**Summary: The crew decides to sleep out on the deck tonight. How will Ace act?**

**Warning: nothing.**

* * *

"Well according to my calculations, the weather should be crystal clear all night." Nami pointed to a paper that was on the middle of the kitchen table.

"Wow Nami! You're awesome!" Luffy commented.

"Well done, Miss. Navigator." Robin smiled warmly. "So I guess we'll be able to do it then."

"Woo! Our first sleepover!" Chopper cheered.

"It's not really a sleepover though, since we're still on the ship." Sanji lit a cigaret, the end of it glowed in the darkening room.

"It'll be nice for a change." Zoro commented. He naturally loved sleeping under the stars. It always reminded him of Kuina...

"I can't wait!" Usopp hugged Chopper like a teddy bear. "I'll tell my stories of how I defeated a giant worm from eating a town with only a rubber-band!"

"Really?" Chopper asked, mesmerized by the story already. The crew just sweat-dropped.

"That's almost impossible to do..." Ace chuckled. Luffy sure had a weird crew, but he had to admit, they _were_ strong.

"Ace! It'll be like old times!" Luffy grinned his famous grin.

"Yes it will, Lu." Nami interrupted with a small cough.

"Just remember, bring your sleeping bags! It's gonna be cold tonight, and the last thing we need is for someone to catch a cold!" Everyone nodded except Ace and Chopper. They knew they could handle the cold in their own little special ways. "Now, let's go get our stuff ready!"

"Yosh!" The crew all ran outside and into their quarters. Sanji grabbed his blue and black sleeping bag, while Zoro grabbed his green and black one. They looked at each others sleeping bag, then at each other.

"Nice colors." Zoro commented.

"Same to you." Usopp's sleeping bag was olive green and brown, while Luffy's was obviously red and yellow. Choppers was just a blanket, and was a light brown color with a pink X on it. Ace's blanket was black with orange flames on it. (Of coarse.) Nami's was all orange with a black outline of a tangerine, while Robin's was pure purple.

"Ready, Robin?"

"Yes. This should quite fun." They walked up to the deck and met everyone up there.

"Okay everyone! Pick your spots!" The crew ran around like headless chickens, trying to get to the spot they wanted before someone else took it. Luffy tackled Usopp out of the way, almost throwing him overboard. Luffy laughed heartily when Usopp started giving him a lecture about tackling people and almost knocking them overboard. Ace looked around and saw Luffy lay down his sleeping bag by the mast. Ace literally _dove_ through the crew to get the spot next to Luffy. He landed perfectly, and unrolled his sleeping bag, a small smile of victory on his face.

Robin found her spot next. It was on the opposite side of the mast that Luffy had. Nami set her sleeping bag down next to her and smiled. "Wanna be sleepover buddies?"

"Sure, Nami." Robin chuckled. Sanji immediately laid down his bag next to Nami's and swooned.

"Nami-swan~! Robin-chwan~! You look beautiful under the moon tonight!"

"Thanks Sanji-kun!" Nami smiled. Zoro grumbled and looked around for a place to sleep. He wanted to sleep as far away from Sanji as possible, and Sanji wanted to sleep as far away from Luffy as possible. So if Zoro didn't wanna sleep next to Sanji, and Sanji didn't wanna sleep next to Luffy, Zoro's only option was to sleep next to his hyper captain. Zoro walked over to Usopp, who had taken the other side of Luffy and stared at him.

"Move." Usopp looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What? No! Go find another spot! This spots the best one so far!" Usopp argued. Zoro's eye twitched and, with a flick of the wrist, Zoro had put Usopp in a spot he liked much better. "Um, thanks, Zoro." Chopper ran over to Usopp and sat down. "Hey Chopper! Gonna sleep next to me?" Chopper gave a nod and unrolled his sleeping bag.

Zoro laid his sleeping bag down and sat, looking at Ace as he did. Ace had a hint of seriousness when he looked at Zoro, and Zoro couldn't figure out why. Luffy, who was between them, grabbed onto Zoro's arm and looked at Ace.

"Look Ace! Zoro's sleeping with us!" A flicker of jealousy crossed Ace's face. _'That swordsman must be a threat...Luffy's always grabbing onto him like he's a giant teddy bear...'_ Luffy let go of Zoro's arm. "Ne, Ace? You okay?" Luffy poked him in the arm, and Ace snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sorry."

"Okay everyone! Lights out!" Everyone laid down in their spots and closed their eyes. Ace was just about to fall into a deep sleep, when he felt Luffy do something he hadn't done in years.

He snuggled up to Ace.

A blush covered Ace's cheeks as Luffy wrapped his arms around the older brother, just like he did years ago when he was but a child. Ace put an arm around Luffy's neck and smiled. Maybe that swordsman wasn't such a big threat after all...

**----**

**I was so bored! I just had to write a second chapter! ^^**

**Ugh, I owe sooo many birthday fics! I need to do Zoro's, Ace's, Robin's, Chopper's...New years, christmas, valentines day...you get the point. so get ready for all those fics coming out soon ^^**

**So anyone like it? PLEASE GIVE ME ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE FOR ACExLUFFY! EVEN IF YOU THINK ITS STUPID, GIVE ME THE IDEA. I MAY BE ABLE TO FIX IT UP! THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3: Glomp of Doom

Brother Complex  
Chapter Three: Glomp of Doom

**Summary: Ace is bored.**  
**Warning: Nothing**

* * *

Ace. Was. Bored.

Simple as that. In fact, the whole crew was bored. Nami had nothing to do so she sat around tanning, Robin simply read the newest book she bought from the last island they stopped at, Sanji simply checked all the food and dishes to make sure everything was perfect, Zoro simply laid on the deck sprawled out snoring, Chopper and Usopp were overlooking some of their earlier creations and medicines and Luffy just sat on his seat at the front of Merry. Ace simply was leaning over the side of the crows nest looking at Luffy. He simply wondered what to do to cure his boredom and how to cure Luffy's too. He stared at Luffy's back and a weird memory came to mind. He remembered someone talking about a Glomp of Doom… It sounded stupid at first, but right now, it was sounding very interesting…

Ace had that mischievous gleam in his eye. He backed up away from the railing, took in a deep breath, and flew over the edge of the crows nest. As he fell, he spread himself out, like how a flying squirrel flew, and grinned. "Raaawwwrrr."

The crew all looked behind at what was happening. They saw Ace jump out of the crows nest, yell 'raaawwwrrr' as he fell, and give Luffy the biggest glomp ever. Both fell to the ground with a 'WHUMP' and Ace's laughter could be heard echoing on deck. Luffy laid on the deck, confused out of his mind. But laughter being contagious, he soon began laughing with his brother. And still to this day, Luffy has no idea what hit him.

**XxXxX**  
**I was bored and wrote this up real fast. I thought it was time I updated. So yes! You do know what this means right? A bored Ace can be very mischievous. ;) So yeah, it's random, but I hope you liked it. Here's a hint on the next chapter: Ace doesn't know how to share Luffy with the crew. Thanks for reading!**

**The darkness I liveth, the darkness I love**

**~roo the vampire**


	4. Chapter 4: Sharing Is Not Caring

Brother Complex  
Chapter Four: Sharing is Not Caring

**Summary: Ace just won't share Luffy with the crew.  
****Warning: Ace selfishness! :D**

**

* * *

**

"Okay, so no one gets in trouble or lost," Nami gave a quick glance at Zoro, who glared in return, "I'm partnering everyone up. This place is said to be loaded with Marines so _be on alert_. Robin, you're with Ace. Chopper, you're gonna be with Sanji. I'll be with Usopp. Luffy, you're will Zoro." Ace's eye twitched. "Now, here's everyone's shares of money. You get no more so spend it wisely. Alright, lets head out–"

"I'll take Luffy." Ace spoke up suddenly. The crew all looked at him.

"I think I can handle Luffy," Zoro replied. Ace gave a smirk.

"It's not that I don't believe you can't handle him, it's just that I know how he works. I know when he's about to cause trouble and can stop him before he makes a scene." Zoro stared at Ace, who stared right back with a smirk. (And was that small glare Zoro saw?) The swordsman sighed and surrendered.

"He's all yours." Luffy bounced over to Ace and grabbed his wrist, pointing in the direction of the town.

"Come on Ace! I can smell a restaurant from here! That means they have _food_! And I'm starving!" The little brother tugged at Ace's arm, earning a chuckle from the logia user.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming." The two brothers jumped off the side of the ship and headed into town, soon followed by the rest of the crew. Before heading off in their own directions, Nami looked at Zoro.

"You'll be paired up with Robin then so you don't get lost." Zoro's face turned red.

"I don't get lost that easily, dammit!" He started to stomp off before he hear Robin chuckle and call out.

"Zoro-san, you're going the wrong way. We're headed this way." He stopped and turned around to head in the right direction, a deep blush on his face.

"I knew that…"

**XxAxLxX**

Luffy kept close to Ace automatically as they walked through the streets of the seep-inclined town. Several times already they had to dive into alleys to hide from passing Marines. They jumped into one again as more Marines passed by; Ace giving a small curse under his breath. They were making slow progress at this rate. What to do… He looked across the street and saw a clothing store, an idea popping into his mind. He grabbed Luffy's hand and pulled him over to the store.

"Ace, what are we doing?"

"We're gonna buy some coats to hide ourselves from the marines. Look for one that you like." They headed into the coats department and searched around. Ace automatically found one he liked. It was black and looked exactly like the one he wore in Drum Kingdom, except for the small sown in flames at the bottom of it. He also spotted a black hat-skin cover, also like the one from Drum Kingdom. (Was it a hat cover? Or was it a whole different hat that was black?) They were perfect.

"Okay Ace. How's this?" Luffy was wearing a red coat that had black thorn-tribal-like patterns on it. The collar stuck up high too, enough for him to cover his face if needed. Ace grinned.

"It's great, Lu. Now let's go purchase them." After they did that, they put everything on and headed into the streets again. As Marines passed by, they completely ignored the two brothers and walked on by. Luffy looked at Ace.

"It worked, Ace! Shi shi shi, you're so smart!"

"Of course I am. I'm surprised it took you this long to figure that out."

"Ace! Haha, now can we go to a restaurant? Ooh, there's one!" But before he could take off running, Ace grabbed the back of his coat.

"I don't think so, Lu. I thought I said no running off without my permission." Luffy looked up at Ace and pouted.

"But Ace~! They meat there! _Meat_!" Just then, Sanji and Chopper came walking by. "Sanji! Chopper!"

"Luffy, how come you're dressed in a coat?"

"It hides us from the Marines. It was Ace's idea." The chef looked at Ace, puffing on his cancer-stick.

"So where you heading now?"

"I want to go to the restaurant but Ace said no."

"Want us to take you?" Sanji asked. Ace threw is arm around Luffy's neck and grinned.

"Nah, he's good. I was just about to take him there." Luffy looked confused.

"But you just said no…"

"I said no running off. I didn't say we weren't going to the restaurant. So we'll see you guys later." Ace and Luffy started for the building, leaving Sanji and Chopper standing there looking at each other.

"Am I the only one who thinks Ace is weird?" Chopper asked innocently.

"Nope," Sanji threw away a dead cigarette and pulled out a new one, "I think he's weird too. Now, I heard they're selling reindeer meat somewhere over in the market…" A horrified look came of Chopper. "I'm kidding, Chopper. Let's go, I have to buy to lettuce and fruits." Chopper sighed in relief before following Sanji. He looked once back at the two brothers before they disappeared into the building and shrugged.

Ace opened the door to the restaurant, his arm still around his brother's neck. _'So Sanji tried to pull a fast one… Guess no one on the crew can be trusted with Lu…' _They took a seat at a table and looked over the menu. "What are you gonna get, Lu?"

"I want their meat special! It has crab, pork, chicken, fish, meat, ham… That's what I want! You?"

"I think I'm gonna get the same thing." A waitress came over with her pad and pen ready.

"Hi, may I take your order?"

"We'll have two meat specials, please." She quickly jotted it down and took their menus before looking at Luffy. "Aw, aren't you so cute! Hey, are you busy after three? I get off then, maybe we could go to the park or something. You could come along too, sir." She smiled and winked at Ace and his little brother. Luffy smiled.

"That sounds fun! But I don't know if we're busy or not. Are we Ace?" Ace glared at the waitress when Luffy looked out the window for a second.

"Yes, we are. And I don't share." He replied dryly. The waitress took a step back and gave a small blush.

"U-Um… okay. I'll be back with your order." She quickly walked away, leaving a confused Luffy and a slightly annoyed Ace.

"Huh, what's with her?" Ace closed his eyes and took a sip of his ice water.

"I do believe she tried to steal what wasn't rightfully hers." Luffy tilted his head.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

**XxXxX  
****Okay, so I ended it like this because it continues into the next chapter. Speaking of that, here's the next chapter's topic:**

**Please do not insult Luffy's looks while you're around Ace. For your own safety.**

**Hope you kinda enjoyed this? I'll update again within two days, I promise! Thanks for all the reviews! :D**

_The darkness I liveth, the darkness I love  
__~roo the vampire_


	5. Chapter 5: Flying Insults of Death

Brother Complex  
Chapter Five: Flying Insults of Death

**Summary: Please do not insult Luffy's looks while you're around Ace. For your own safety.  
****Warning: Swearing. Ass kickings and flying insults! XD  
**

* * *

As they finished their meat specials, Ace and Luffy sat at the table a little bit longer; relaxing their now full stomachs. Ace used a toothpick to pick anything he had in his teeth and looked around the restaurant. Many people were looking over in their directions, whispering to their partner or buddy they were sitting with. And by the looks of it, some of them were drunk. Ace frowned. He abruptly stood up, Luffy looking up at him curiously. "Ace?"

"Let's go, Lu."

"But what about the bill?" Ace smirked.

"We're doing an eat-and-fun." Luffy grinned.

"Like the old days, neh, Ace?" He ruffled Luffy's hair.

"Alright, ready?" Luffy nodded and stood up also, taking his place next to his brother. "We run in three." They turned, bowed, and said their thanks before bolting towards the door. But as their feet left the restaurant, Ace's ears picked up a rather rude comment leave the mouth of one of the drunk customers.

"Well there goes that pretty fuck-buddy you wanted tonight." Ace stopped dead in his tracks, a sudden dark aura surrounding him. Luffy looked back and noticed Ace's posture change and stopped too.

"What's wrong?" But Ace didn't respond. He simply turned around and stuck his head back into the restaurant.

"Who just said that." It was a demand, not a question. The customers looked at him before one drunken man gave a drunk grin.

"Maybe I did," he replied with a slight slur. "That boy you were with was a miiiighty fine piece of ass. You're one too now that I got a good look at ya." Ace approached the man, his eyes hidden behind his hair.

"That 'piece of ass' you're talking about just so happens to be _my_ _brother_," Ace hissed through grit teeth, but the man was too drunk to notice the danger he was suddenly in.

"Haha, you hear that?" He turned to his buddy who was still sober enough to distance himself from Ace. "It's his brother! Well then, I'm sorry Mr. Muscle Man!" The man laughed and Ace grabbed him by the collar, lifting him off the ground by a few inches.

"You ever even _think_ about my brother like that again, I'll kill you. Do you understand?" The man quickly nodded and was dropped back onto the ground harshly. Ace then turned to leave again when the man mumbled one more time.

"He looked like a cowardly, whiney, drowned rat bitch anyway." He turned to the man and gave a snarl.

"Well at least he's not a drunken mother fucker like you." The mad turned several shades of red in anger and he abruptly stood up.

"Well I ain't a two-faced cocksucker like that ugly bastard! And you probably fuck anything that moves!" Ace turned several shades of red. And at the moment, Ace did something so childish, even he couldn't believe he had done it later on.

"Yeah, well your _mom_–!" The man launched at Ace before the sentence could be finished and put his hands around his neck. Ace immediately turned to his logia mode and shoved the man off, throwing a fireball at him. The man ducked, sending the flaming sphere towards the unsuspecting bartender. Several of the man's drunken friends joined in and a full-on bar fight broke out. With attacks flying at him from every direction, Ace easily dodged them and even found time to counterattack. He knocked several men out already when more insults started to fly.

"Bastard, leave her out of this!"

"Then leave my brother alone!"

"You can have that asshole! He isn't worth shit anyway!"

"Shut up, bastard!"

"He looks more like a girl than a man! He's probably a fucking transvestite!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Fuck you and your brother complex!"

"RAAAH!" Ace threw several more fireballs before launching himself at the man and proceeded to beat the shit out of him. No one, and he meant _no one_, insulted Luffy! Luffy watched the whole scene unfold from the restaurants entrance in confusion.

"Nah, Ace, you almost done?" Ace stood up from the man and looked around at all the other attackers.

"Is there anyone else who wishes to throw more insults?" All the men backed off and Ace stomped to Luffy. "Come on, Lu. Let's get out of here." But before they had the chance to take off, several groups of marines appeared with their swords drawn and guns loaded.

"Halt! 'Fire Fist' Ace and Strawhat Luffy! You two are under arrest!" Ace gave a growl and took a step forward.

"Do you _really_ want to fight me right now?" Ace yelled. "Because I will kick your pathetic asses! Now get out of our way!" Several of the marines backed off and made a path for the two and Ace grabbed Luffy by the wrist to drag him along. One of the marines whispered something to another marine and Ace instantly turned towards the two, his intimidating face just inches away from theirs. "What did you two say about Luffy!" One of the marines fainted while the other looked like he was about to soil himself.

"N-Nothing! I only said he was lucky to h-have a brother like you!" Ace eyed the marine.

"Thanks," he mumbled. Ace then took off towards the docks, leaving the marine to fall to his knees in relief. He had no idea just how close he was to coming face-first into a fiery fist…

The Merry Go left port soon after and Nami simply shook her head. "All I asked was that you stay out of trouble. How did you manage to get half of marines stationed in that town after you?" Ace glared at the island they left.

"Let's just say no one messes with my brother when I'm around." Nami noticed a spark of something in Ace's eyes and she gave a sly smile. Robin also noticed it and gave a chuckle.

"Looks like Ace-san has a serious brother complex." Ace's cheeks turned several shades of red in embarrassment before turning towards the archeologist.

"I do not!" He defended, but noticed his voice was a little high and he cursed that. He walked off quickly, leaving the two females to giggle to themselves. He walked towards Luffy and they stood at the front of the ship in silence, enjoying the ocean breeze and scenery. But something was bothering the logia user and he glanced over at Luffy. "Hey, Luffy?" Said boy looked over and tilted his head in that usual cute way.

"Yeah?"

"…Do you think I have a brother complex?"

"Of course not." Luffy laughed and Ace felt somewhat relieved for some reason. "Oh and Ace? What's a brother complex?" Ace sweat-dropped and shook his head, ruffling his brother's hair.

"Oh, it's nothing, Lu. Nothing at all."

**XxXxX  
****I AM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE! Kill me if you wish! I deserve it! *bashes head on brick wall* I know this chapter wasn't the greatest, but it's better than nothing, neh?**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! *cries* You guys are so great! :'D  
So tell me what you thought, and if you have any ideas for future chapters, drop them off in a review!**


End file.
